Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/20
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XX. Wiatr stawał się gwałtowny o sprzecznych prądach, Wiktorja robiła zygzaki w powietrzu, ciskana to na północ, to na południe, nie mogąc napotkać stałego wiatru. — Pędzimy nadzwyczajnie szybko, a nie bardzo posuwamy się naprzód, — rzekł Kennedy zauważywszy częste chwianie się igły magnesowej. — Wiktorja biegnie z szybkością trzydziestu mil na godzinę, — odpowiedział Samuel Fergusson; pochylcie się a zobaczycie jak pola znikają pod naszemi stopami. Patrzcie! ten las zdaje się chcieć rzucić na nas! — Las już zamienił się w łączkę, rzekł myśliwy. — A łączka w wioskę, dodał Joe po chwili. A jakież te negry mają gęby zdumione! — To bardzo naturalne, odpowiedział doktór; wieśniacy fraucuzcy po raz pierwszy ujrzawszy balony, strzelali do nich biorąc je za potwory powietrzne, nic więc dziwnego, że murzyn Sudanu wytrzeszcza na nas oczy. — Dalibóg, — zawołał Joe, gdy Wiktorja spuściła się ku wiosce na sto stóp odległości, — jeśli pan powoli, zrzucę im próżną butelkę. Jeżeli się nie rozbije, będą jej cześć oddawać, w przeciwnym razie z jej kawałków zrobią sobie talizmany. I to mówiąc cisnął butelkę, która niebawem potrzaskała się na drobne kawałki, co widząc krajowcy, uciekli do swych chat okrągłych, wydając przeraźliwe krzyki. Nieco dalej zawołał Kennedy: — Spójrzcie na to osobliwsze drzewo! Jest innego gatunku w dole, a innego u góry. — A to piękne! — rzekł Joe; — w tym kraju rosną jednie drzewa na drugich. — Jest to po prostu pień figowy, — odpowiedzią doktór, — na który nasypało się trochę ziemi roślinnej; jednego białego poranku wiatr rzucił w nią ziarno drzewa palmowego i palma wyrosła jak na polu. — Wyśmienita moda! — rzekł Joe. — zaprowadzę ją w Anglji, dla upiększenia parków londyńskich; będzie to także dobry sposób pomnożenia drzew owocowych i zakładania wysokich ogrodów, na czem wiele skorzystają właściciele małych posiadłości. W tej chwili należało wznieść Wiktorję, by przebyć las trzysta stóp wysoki, zarosły odwiecznemi banianami. — Wspaniałe drzewa! — zawołał Kennedy; nie widziałem nic piękniejszego nad te czcigodne lasy. Spójrz, Samuelu. — W istocie kochany Dicku, wysokość tych banianów zdumiewa, a jednak nie zdziwiłaby w lasach Nowego lądu. — Jakto! alboż są drzewa jeszcze wynioślejsze? — Niewątpliwie, miedzy tak zwanemi mammoth-trees. W Kalifornii naprzykład znaleziono cedr czterysta pięćdziesiąt stóp wysoki, to jest wyższy od wieży Parlamentu, a nawet od największej piramidy egipskiej. Pień jego miał sto dwadzieścia stóp obwodu a pokłady współśrodkowe jego drzewa, wskazywały że istniał już przeszło cztery tysiące lat. — Ależ panie, ja w tem nic dziwnego nie widzę. Rzecz bardzo naturalna, że kto żyje cztery tysiące lat, doczekać się musi pięknego wzrostu. Tymczasem las zniknął, ustępując miejsca gromadzie chatek okrągłych, ustawionych około placu. Na środku stało jedyne drzewo, na widok którego zawołał Joe: — Do licha! jeśli to drzewo przez cztery tysiące lat wydaje kwiaty podobne — nie ma mu czego winszować. I wskazał na olbrzymi jawor, którego cały pień znikał pod stosem kości ludzkich; kwiaty o których mówił Joe, były to głowy ludzkie świeżo ścięte i zawieszone na sztyletach wbitych w korę. — Wojenne drzewo ludożerców! — rzekł doktór; Indjanie zdzierają skórę z czaszki, a Afrykanie ucinają całą głowę. — Jaka gdzie moda, wtrącił Joe. Ale już wioska z krwawemi głowami znikła na widnokręgu i inny niemniej ohydny przedstawił się widok: trupy nawpół pożarte, skielety rozsypujące się w proch, członki ludzkie tu i ówdzie rozrzucone, czekały na paszcze hyen i szakali. — Zapewne są to ciała winowajców, które w Abisynji podobnież rzucają dzikim zwierzętom swobodnie je pożerającym. — Nie jest to okrutniejsze od szubienicy, — rzekł Szkot, — tylko bardziej plugawe. — W okolicach południowej Afryki, — mówił dalej doktór,— zwykle zamykają winowajcę, w jego własnej chacie wraz z dobytkiem, a niekiedy i całą rodziną, następnie podkładają ogień i wszystko razem staje się pastwą płomieni. I to jest zwyczaj okrutny, ale przyznaję z Kennedym, że choć mniej okrutna, szubienica równie jest barbarzyńską. Joe obdarzony doskonałym wzrokiem, pokazał szybujące w dali gromady drapieżnego ptastwa. — To orły, — zawołał Kennedy popatrzywszy przez lunetę; wspaniałe ptaki, których lot jest równie prędki jak naszego balonu. — Niecił Bóg nas uchroni od ich napaści! — rzekł doktór; straszniejsi to nieprzyjaciele niż zwierzęta drapieżne i ludożercze pokolenia. — Ba! — odpowiedział myśliwy, — odpędzimy je strzałami z dubeltówek. — Wolałbym kochany Dicku, unikać tej ostateczności, bo kitajka naszego balonu nie wytrzymałaby natarcia ich ostrych dziobów. Szczęściem zdaje się, że niebezpieczne te ptaki boją się naszej machiny. — Wpadłem na wyśmienity pomysł, — rzekł Joe, bo jakoś dziś sypię pomysły jak z rękawa; otóż czy nie dałoby się przyprządz żywych orłów do naszej łodzi, to ciągnęłyby nas w obłokach. — Pomysł nie nowy, i naprawdę go proponowano, odpowiedział doktór; nie jest on jednak praktyczny ze zwierzętami, które z natury są bardzo uparte. — Możnaby je ułożyć do jazdy, — mówił Joe, — zamiast munsztuka opatrzyłoby się ich oczy klapami, aby patrzyły tylko przed siebie. Wtedy możnaby dowolnie kierować je w prawo i w lewo. — Pozwolisz mi, dobry Joe, więcej ufać wiatrom przyjaznym, niż twoim zaprzężonym orłom; to mniej kosztowne a bezpieczniejsze. — Pozwalam panu, ale mego pomysłu nie zarzucam. Było południe. Wiktorja od pewnego czasu zwolniła biegu, a krajobrazy pod nią przesuwały się leniwie. Nagle doszły uszu podróżników głośne krzyki i świstania; schyliwszy się, ujrzeli na obszernej równinie przejmujące widowisko. Dwa pokolenia zacięcie walczyły z sobą, rzucając w powietrze strzał chmarę. W zapale morderczej walki, wojownicy nie spostrzegli zbliżającej się Wiktorji. Było ich ze trzystu walczących bezładnie. Wielu zbroczeni krwią rannych, którą chlipali chciwie, przedstawiali widok okropny. Ukazanie się balonu przerwało na chwile walkę; murzyni wyjąc okropnie, rzucili kilka strzał do łódki z których jednę schwytał ręką Joe. — Unieśmy się wyżej! — zawołał doktor Fergusson. Nie godzi się nam być nieroztropnemi, byłaby to rzecz niebezpieczna. Rzeź rozpoczęła się znowu na dzidy i topory; gdy który z walczących padł na ziemię, przeciwnik jego spiesznie ucinał mu głowę, a kobiety należące do walki zabierały te łby zakrwawione i zatykały na drzewach około pola bitwy, nierzadko bijąc się wzajem o zdobycie tego szkaradnego łupu. — Okropny widok! — rzekł Kennedy z obrzydzeniem. — Paskudne poczciwcy! — odpowiedział Joe, — chociaż gdyby mieli mundury małoby się różnili od innych wojowników. — Mam djabelną chętkę wmięszać się do walki, — rzekł myśliwy chwytając za dubeltówkę. — Daj pokój, — żywo odpowiedział doktór; po co się wdawać w nieswoje sprawy? Alboż wiesz kto z nich ma słuszność? jak można na ślepo odgrywać rolę Opatrzności? Oddalmy się lepiej od tak obmierzłego widowiska. Gdyby wielcy wodzowie mogli tak jak my widzieć owe heroiczne czyny, zbrzydziliby sobie rozlew krwi i podboje. Dowódca jednego z tych dzikich pokoleń, odznaczał się olbrzymim wzrostem i herkulesową siłą. Jedną ręką zatopił dzidę w ścieśnionych szeregach nieprzyjacioł, a drugą robił straszne wyłomy toporem. Nagle rzucił zdala od siebie skrwawioną dzidę, uciął ramię jednemu z rannych i włożywszy je do gęby, zajadał w najlepsze. — A! rzekł Kennedy, obmierzłe bydlę! niewytrzymam. I wojownik utrzymawszy kulę w czoło, przewrócił się na wznak. Na widok jego upadku, zdumienie i popłoch ogarnęły żołnierzy; nastraszyła ich ta śmierć nadprzyrodzona a współcześnie dodała odwagi przeciwnikom: w jednej chwili połowa wojowników opuściła pole bitwy. — Szukajmy wyżej prądu, ażeby się ztąd oddalić, rzekł doktór. Serce mię boli patrzeć na to widowisko. Nim jednak oddalili się, byli jeszcze świadkami jak pokolenie zwycięzkie rzuciwszy się na poległych i rannych, wydzierało sobie dymiące ich ciała i chciwie je pożerało. — Pfu! rzekł Joe, jakież to obrzydliwe! Wiktorja wzniosła się w górę, ale długo jeszcze dochodziły uszu podróżnych wycia upojonej hordy; nakoniec zwróciwszy się ku południowi, balon oddalił się od tej sceny rzezi i ludożerstwa. Grunt stawał się nierówny, liczne potoki toczyły się ku wschodowi wpadając to do jeziora Nu, to do rzeki Gazelil, o której p. Wilhelm Lejean podał bardzo ciekawe wiadomości. Gdy noc nadeszła, Wiktorja zarzuciła kotwicę pod 27° długości i 4°20’ szerokości północnej, przebywszy 150 mil geograficznych.